


A Mystic Fairytale

by fandom_lover_101



Series: A Mystic Series [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: Arabella Mikaelson visits her old home, Mystic Falls. She hasn't really been there in the past almost 1000 years. She thought she should revisit and meets the famous older Salvatore brother.Takes place in 1862-1863





	1. Chapter 1

I arrived by carriage to a place I haven't been to in almost a milinium. Home. Mystic Falls was the name now. The families there think they are the Founders, but this land was originally the Viking territory. I lived there with my family. The Mikaelsons. Father was horrid to Niklaus and I. He failed to realize why he hated us so until we turned into vampires and experienced our first kill. Then we began to shift into our locked form. A wolf. A werewolf to be exact. But we were also vampires. We were abominations. Mother placed a curse on us that we could not unlock our werewolf side until a sacrifice was complete. Almost a milinium later, and we had yet to break it. My siblings and I made a vow. "Always and Forever."

I exit the carriage and approached the apothecary. I might not need things to help me heal, but it was a good way to meet new people. A man with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes approached me. He was very handsome. 

"Hello. I'm Damon Salvatore." He kissed the back of my hand, causing me to smile. "I don't believe we have met."

I curtsied. "My name is Arabella Mikaelson. And I arrived a few minutes ago."

"Do you have sleeping quarters arranged?" Damon questioned. 

"Not yet, Mr. Salvatore," I said honestly.

"Would you accept my request to ask my father if you can sleep at our home?"

"It isn't necessary."

"Please, Miss Mikaelson," Damon said, softly. "I insist."

"Very well, then. I accept your request." I smiled at him as his face lit up.

"I should introduce you to my younger brother, Stefan. He may help persuade my father to allow you to stay," Damon explained. "Father hates me but loves Stefan, so if he will agree to either of us, it will be Stefan."

I nodded with a smile on my face. "Then bring me to Stefan Salvatore."

Damon and I walked down Mystic Falls, and I saw a 15 - year-old with brown hair and green eyes. That must be Stefan. Damon walked me over to him. 

"Stefan, I was looking for you," Damon said as we approached. "This is Arabella Mikaelson. She arrived here today, and I thought it would be generous to invite her to live with us."

"Father will never agree to that," Stefan pointed out. 

"Not if I ask," Damon reminded him. "That is why you should ask him, brother. He practically thinks you are a saint!"

"He does not think I am a saint, Damon. But I will ask. I am looking forward to knowing more about you." He looked at me. I smiled. "Shall we go now?" He held his arm out, and I took it. We walked away from the older Salvatore brother.

We approached the white, two story house with pillars in the front. I've lived in palaces, but I had to admit that this was a beautiful home. Stefan and I entered the house, and he led me to his father's office, letting go of my arm as we arrived.

"Father," Stefan said, making his presence known. 

"Stefan, you know you aren't allowed in my office." Mr. Salvatore didn't look up from his desk. After a moment, he looked up and noticed me. "Who are you?"

"Father, this is Arabella Mikaelson. She arrived in town earlier today and does not have any sleeping quarters," Stefan told him. "I was wondering if-. Father, perhaps she could live with us. Even if it is just for now."

((A/N: Tell me what you all think. This is my first time writing human Stefan and Damon, Giuseppe Salvatore, or 1860 time era. My anxiety is making me worry. So please comment))


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it is time the two of them should get married. Maybe she will end up with Stefan. And she is good-looking enough to have Stefan agree. That's a good idea," Giuseppe muttered under his breath, too quiet for a human to hear clearly. 

"What was that, Father?" Stefan questioned, not knowing what was said. 

"It's nothing, son. Arabella can say. Can you show her to one of the spare bedrooms?"

"Of course, father." 

I followed Stefan out of the office and up the stairs.

"Your father said one of the spare bedrooms," I noted. "How many do you have?"

"A few. He is a founder of the town. He plans in advance for guests to stay."

"That makes sense," I said with a small nod.

"Yes it does," Stefan said. "Here we are. This will be your bedroom."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any luggage or clothing that you brought? If not, my father can buy you some or lend you some that we have locked away."

I sighed. "I have a few. However, I forgot them by the apothecary."

"Don't fret, Miss Mikaelson. I shall retrieve your luggage," he said.

"It is not a problem, Mr. Salvatore. I can collect my luggage myself."

"Please allow me. You must be tired from your journey," Stefan said. "I will return shortly with your luggage."

He left me in the spare bedroom. I took in my surroundings. The bed was a fair size. Not as large as I had before, but it wasn't bad. There was a small dresser in the corner of the room and a nightstand by the bed.

There was a knock, and Damon entered the room. "I see that Father allowed you to live here."

"Not out of the goodness of his heart, I assure you," I said with a sigh. 

"What does that mean?"

"He plans to convince Stefan to marry me."

"He is already trying to send Stefan away?" Damon frowned. 

I reassure him, "I do not plan to marry your brother, so you should not worry, Mr. Salvatore. I will not take your brother away."

Damon smiled. "I appreciate that, Miss Mikaelson. If you don't mind me asking, where is your family?"

"My father left us and my mother died."

"I apologize for approaching the topic. I give you my deepest condolences. My mother died as well. Stefan was only nine," he confessed.

"You said your father hated you? What makes you think that?" I asked softly. 

Damon gave a slight shrug. "He said it a few times. It doesn't matter. I don't care."

I didn't believe him, but I didn't push the topic. We just met. He wasn't going to open up immediately. That would make him seem vulnerable and weak. And I could tell he didn't like that.

Stefan walked in with my luggage. "Where do you want me to place these, Miss Mikaelson?" 

"In the chair is fine. Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I smiled at him warmly. 

"It is getting dark. We should leave you to your chambers," Stefan said. "Good night, Miss Mikaelson."

"Good night, Mr. And Mr. Salvatore." I continued to smile at the Salvatore brothers.

"Good night," Damon said, before his brother lightly pulled him from the room. 

I undid my corset and got into my sleeping gown. I laid down, my mind drifting to the older Salvatore brother. He had gorgeous blue eyes, I had to admit. And the younger Salvatore was such a gentleman. He even went and collected my luggage. Both of them were incredibly kind today.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of a few weeks, I had become friends with Stefan and Damon. Damon and I still hadn't told Stefan about Giuseppe’s plans. I assumed it was because Damon thought that Stefan knew. I also discovered that the Salvatores were very close. That day, Giuseppe called for Stefan. 

“Stefan! We have something important that we need to discuss. In private,” he added, glaring at Damon. 

Stefan walked into the Salvatore home. Damon and I stood by the brick pillars in the front of the yard.fan! We have something important that we need to discuss. In private,” he added, glaring at Damon.

Stefan walked into the Salvatore home. Damon and I stood by the brick pillars in the front of the yard. The gargoyles on the top of the brick pillars were in excellent condition. Carriages rode by in the streets, and people were walking and talking around the town, and others worked. In the distance, I saw Jonathan Gilbert and William Forbes talking inside the Gilbert home. I listened in carefully and hear them discussing vampires. 

“Father is probably finally telling Stefan about your’s and his future marriage,” Damon said, interrupting my eavesdropping.

“He is,” I confirmed. 

“How would you know?” he asked, looking at me curiously.

I looked away and hesitated. “It is only a guess.” 

Stefan walked out of the house with a dazed and solemn expression. Damon and I exchanged looks and walked over to him. 

“Stefan, what is it?” Damon asked, guessing the answer.

“My father wants us to marry.” Stefan looked at me. 

I met his green eyes. “And what about you?”

“I am surprised that he didn’t want Damon to marry you. Most of the time, men get married at an age younger than Damon.”

“Maybe I am waiting for the right woman,” Damon said, winking at me. “Father probably assumed that I am not good enough for any beautiful lady that we come across.”

“You are not that bad,” I acknowledged with a small smile.

“Thank you, Miss Mikaelson.” Damon grinned.

**********************

After spending some time talking to the Salvatore brothers, I walked to the apothecary. Inside, I bought perfumes and soap. The Salvatores had soap, but I did not wish to take more than necessary. They’d already given me a place to stay and food to eat, not that I needed it, but I wasn’t going to announce that I was a vampire. That would be a ludicrous thing to do. After all, the Founders of the town seemed to know more than they say. Jonathan Gilbert was trying to create devices to track and stop supernatural beings. 

As I exited the apothecary, I bumped into the young man named George Lockwood. Werewolf. 

“I’m sorry,” I apologized.

“My apologies. I should have looked where I was going.”

“It is not a problem, sir. I bumped into you, not the other way around.”

“I don’t believe we have met,” George said, offering me his hand. “ I am George Lockwood.”

“Arabella Mikaelson.” I curtsied. 

He took my hand and rose it to his lips before kissing the back of it. It did not make me smile, but I forced one on my face. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Arabella. What a beautiful name.”

I shifted uncomfortably at his personal language, having not been called by my first name since arriving here. And it did not sound good rolling off of his tongue. “Thank you.”

“What brought you to Mystic Falls?” George asked as we walked down the street. 

“I needed a change of scenery. And this town reminded me of home. You said that you were a Lockwood. You are part of one of the founding families?”

“Indeed I am. My father is planning for an annual dance; but I do not think it will begin for two years.”

“Interesting,” I said. “I look forward to attending. In two years.”

“I shall look forward to attending it as well,” George told me with a light seductive smirk. I rolled my eyes.

“As much as I would like to continue this...interesting conversation, I have things to do. It was nice meeting you.” 

“It was nice meeting you as well, Arabella.” He took my hand and kissed the back of it. It took all of my self control not to pull away from him. George walked away. 

“It looks like you have an admirer,” a voice said from behind me, and I turned around. It was Damon. 

“It also looks like I have an eavesdropper, Mr. Salvatore.”

Damon scoffed. “Anyone looking at the two of you could tell that he would have liked to court you.”

“Were you eavesdropping?” I asked curiously. 

Damon grinned. “Perhaps I was.”

“It is rude to eavesdrop, you know.” I tried to say it with a serious tone, but in the end, I giggled. I knew that Damon and I would be close friends. I also dreaded the day that my twin brother would drag me from Mystic Falls because Mikael was near. 

“Would you go with George Lockwood to the Founder's Ball in two years?” 

“I just met him. How would I know?”

“If he asked you now, which he practically did, would you agree to go with him,”

“No,” I answered. “Besides aren't I supposed to marry your brother?”

“Indeed, you are. What are your thoughts about that?” Damon asked.  

“Your brother is very kind, considerate, and handsome. However, I do not wish to marry him.”

Damon nodded. “It should be up to you. I shall discuss it with my father.”

“That isn't necessary, Mr. Salvatore. Really.”

“Very well. I will not bring it up with Father for now. But I may soon. That marriage does not only include you,” he reminded me.

I looked down as guilt washed over me. “I know. I apologize for forgetting.”

“Your apology is accepted, Miss Mikaelson. I know it was not your intention.”

We walked and talked. Damon left me to shop for new clothing. After, I brought my new corsets to my sleeping quarters, I vamp sped to a few towns over and fed. I pulled away from the man, blood dripping down my chin, and I watched the body fall to the ground. I licked blood off from under my lip, moaning at the warm taste. Yum. 

“I see you're making a mess as usual,” a familiar voice said from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around and saw a famous devilish grin. “Hello, Niklaus.”

“You know that I don’t like being called Niklaus, little sister.”

“I am not little, and we were born on the same day. I have been calling you Niklaus for over 800 years. That will not change, brother.”

“I know,” Niklaus sighed.

Rebekah walked over to me. “How has your month been?”

“Somewhat interesting,” I admitted. “I am part of an arranged marriage.”

“You are?” questioned a shocked Rebekah. “With whom?”

“Stefan Salvatore. He is kind and handsome, but I think you would be interested in him more than I am.”

“What else has happened, sister? Surely that cannot be all,” said my bored twin brother. “It takes more than that to interest you.”

“You know me well. There is a werewolf in Mystic Falls whom I believe wishes to court me. He was trying to be very personal in our first conversation.”

Niklaus growled protectively, and Rebekah wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“It is not very lady-like to wrinkle your nose, Rebekah.” I snickered. 

“Neither is snickering,” she pointed out. “Anything else, Arabella?”

“The founders of the town know of vampires. I have heard the, discussing it,” I said, not worried. It isn’t like the founders could kill me.

Niklaus raised an eyebrow. “And by heard, I assume that you mean eavesdrop.”

I smirked. “I thought that was obvious.” My siblings grinned. “As much as I would like to stay, I must return to the Salvatore home, or they will be suspicious.” I turned to leave.

“Arabella?” Rebekah asked before I left.

I turned toward her. “Yes, Rebekah?”

“Do you think you could introduce me to Stefan Salvatore?”

Niklaus groaned.

“Hush, Niklaus,” I said. “Maybe another day, but not today, sister.” 

Rebekah nodded. I told them good-bye and vamp sped to Mystic Falls. I went up to my bedroom at the Salvatore home. I put up my clothes and corsets that I had bought, along with my soap and perfume. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

I turned to face it. “Come in!”

The door opened, revealing the younger Salvatore brother. “I apologize if I interrupted anything.”

“Not at all. I was just putting things where they belong.” I smiled at him.

“I wanted to ask you something. When I told you the news that my father had given me, you did not seem surprised. Were you informed about this before I was?” 

“Informed? No. However, I did overhear him say it when I first arrived.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Stefan asked, hurt shown on his face. 

I hesitated a moment before answering. “I am sorry, Mr. Salvatore. I thought it would be better if your reaction to this news was genuine. Now that you know, I realize you could have handled it. If I could do it all again, I would have told you instantly.”


	5. Chapter 5

Over the following week, I had managed to avoid George Lockwood. He was not the person I wished to spend time with. Instead, I spent it with the Salvatore brothers. I also met a young woman named Elizabeth, around 19 years of age. She knew who I was, but she did not tell anyone. She informed me of her own secret that she wanted to share with someone. 

“I know who you are, Miss Mikaelson,” Elizabeth quietly said to me when we were alone. 

“Oh? And who might I be?”

“One of the Originals. I’ve heard stories about you.”

“Word gets around. Have you told anyone?” My voice turned serious as I asked her. If Mikael found me or my siblings, we would be doomed. We have escaped before, but it was still incredibly dangerous. 

“I haven’t, and I won’t. Unless you start slaughtering townspeople,” Elizabeth told me, her brown hair flying in the breeze.

“That is not my intention,” I promised her. Like my brother Elijah, I never broke my word. “All I want is to take a break from my chaotic life for a couple of years.”

“As long as you are aware of the founders’ knowledge of vampires.”

“I am well aware. All it means is that we have to be more careful than originally planned. But that is not a problem.”

“I hope that you will also not share the fact that I am a witch. They would burn me alive.” Elizabeth looked at me with pleading eyes.

“Of course not. As long as you do not anger me,” I told her.

She gulped in fear, having heard the tales of my brother and me killing mercilessly. She nodded.

Shortly after departing the young witch, I went to the apothecary, where I offered to help. This included helping people find what they need and making sure everything was where it belonged. I helped for a few days a week. As I was restocking the vials of perfume, I noticed Stefan Salvatore entering. I put the  last bottle down before going to greet him. 

“Hello, Mr. Salvatore. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Behind me, the two women running the apothecary giggled. Heat rose in the younger Salvatore’s face as I rolled my eyes. “I came to gather a vial of, uh, a healing mixture,” said Stefan. He told me the name, and I got it for him. “I didn’t know that you worked here.”

“Volunteer,” I corrected.

“Right. Because women are not allowed to work. Only assist when necessary,” said Stefan, somewhat bitter even though that was how it had always been.

“Exactly. We are stuck at the house,” I confirmed. “I offered to help for obviously no pay, and they allowed me to do so. I started helping them today.”

“Are you enjoying it?” 

“I am, Mr. Salvatore.” I stood with Stefan as he paid for the herbs. The ladies I worked for gestured me to go outside with him. I walked out with the younger Salvatore.

“I know that this marriage agreement isn’t ideal for either of us. However, if you accept it, Miss Mikaelson, so shall I. My father is stubborn and will not leave us be. After all, there is much worse company.”

I smiled at him as we approached his home. “Your brother said-”

I cut myself off as I heard shouting from right inside the house. Stefan and I exchanged startled looks.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t believe it is right if you talk back to me,” exclaimed Giuseppe.

“It is wrong, Father! Miss Mikaelson and Stefan deserve to choose who they wish to marry. You shouldn’t force them.”

“Why?” questioned his father. “So you can marry Miss Mikaelson? My disgrace of a son? Stefan is the perfect match for Miss Mikaelson, and you should be happy for this marriage. You are the one who is wrong, Damon. You are the disgrace to this family, not your brother. For once, try to think of someone other than yourself.”

I heard Damon’s heart pounding in anger and frustration. Suddenly, he stormed out of the house and went into the woods. I looked at Stefan before holding up my dress slightly and following him. By the time I had caught up with him, he was sitting by the lake, looking at it, anger fueling in his eyes. I walked over to him and sat beside him. 

“Miss Mikaelson,” Damon said, startled.

“I heard the fighting between you and your father. I am sorry that he is angry with you.”

“Don’t be. I would fight for you and Stefan in a heartbeat. I just wish that he would see sense!” Damon sighed.

“If it makes you feel any better, my father did not see sense either,” I said, looking at him. 

“You don’t speak often of your family,” he noticed.

“There is not much to tell.”

This was a complete lie. I’d been alive on this earth for 800 years. I grew up in the viking era. I’d seen and done many things and gone many places. Part of me wished I could share my adventures with Damon. Or even Stefan.  But I did not wish to frighten them or need to resort to compulsion.

"Everyone has a story" Damon said, but he didn't push the topic. 

I smirked. "Then what is your story, Mr. Salvatore?"

He told me some stories of him and Stefan playing together with their games of hide-and-seek. When he mentioned his mother, he looked down. I looked at him sadly, remembering my own mother. 

The look of betrayal etched across her face as my twin ripped out her heart for placing the curse on us. So many years ago. I felt the same hatred for her as Niklaus did. But over the years, it became a debatable argument. I still hated her. Don't think I didn't. But a small part of me understood why she locked away our werewolf gene. She still had no right to. After all, it was not our fault she had sex with the next door werewolf. It was not our fault we are bastard children. But mother did not see it that way and neither did Mikael. Mikael. The name alone sent shivers down my spine. 

Mikael was my non-biological father who raised me. He hated me and beated me bloody.  He also did the same thing to Niklaus. This was before he knew the truth about our parentage. Part of him must have known we weren't his children, And he loathed us for his wife's transgression. Elijah and the others tried to defend us. It rarely had any affect. There was a time when it shocked him. It shocked the rest of our family too. Including my younger sister, Rebekah.


End file.
